


Family Moments

by DarkShade



Series: Navigating Life After A Miracle [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Now settled into his new life as a single father living in one time and place, Rip finds there are always challenges when it comes to raising his son.Not to mention his adoptive family whose job it is to defend the city.
Relationships: Jonas Hunter & Clarissa Stein, Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter, Rip Hunter & Lily Stein
Series: Navigating Life After A Miracle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Family Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So I was given a Tumblr Prompt:  
> Request for Miracle verse that you can take or ignore, but I think it'd be interesting if Lily got pregnant and just to see how Jonas would react to Clarissa being grandmother to someone else....if he'd be hurt or ask if it's like a little brother/sister to him  
> And this was the result.  
> As it doesn't fit in Settling In, I thought I'd post separately which may become a new story in this series.  
> Until then, enjoy

“Captain Hunter.”

Rip blinked sleepily as he was woken from his rather comfortable sleep, “What is it, Gideon?”

“Miss Stein is calling,” Gideon told him, “She is quite distressed.”

Frowning worriedly, Rip called, “Lily? What’s wrong?”

“Rip,” Lily sounded as though she was crying, “My water broke, and I can’t get a hold of my mom. I hoped Gideon might…” she trailed off as a contraction hit her.

Jumping out of bed, Rip began to pull on some clothes, “Lily?”

“I’m okay,” she gasped, “I…”

“I will be at your apartment in about fifteen minutes,” Rip told her.

“What about Jonas?”

Rip grabbed his jumper and started downstairs, “He’s staying at his friend’s house tonight. I’ll be there soon.”

“Miss Stein has hung up,” Gideon told him.

Rip grabbed his wallet, keys and coat starting out to the car, “Do you know where Clarissa is?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Gideon replied, “But I will endeavour to contact her while you help Miss Stein.”

Lily had never been so relieved to see anyone as she was when she opened the door to Rip.

“How far apart are your contractions?” he asked instantly.

“About five minutes,” Lily replied, just before another one hit her.

Rip instantly caught her, giving her support until it ended.

“Okay,” he said, “Gideon is trying to find your mother, but until she does, I will be here with you.”

Lily smiled, tears in her eyes, “Thank you.”

Rip sat her down on the nearest chair, retrieved her bag and a coat before he helped Lily down to the car. They drove quickly to the hospital, Rip doing his best to be calming and helpful. Miranda had threatened to throw something at his head at one point while she was in labour because he apparently wasn’t helping.

“I’ve got you,” Rip said as he helped Lily out the car.

She gripped his hand tightly whispering, “Has Gideon found my mom?”

“Not yet,” Rip rubbed her back soothingly, “She will let me know the moment she does.”

They started inside and headed to the reception. The nurse smiled comfortingly as she quickly took Lily’s information and motioned a wheelchair over.

“And you are?” the woman asked Rip.

“Brother,” Lily said before he could reply.

The nurse nodded turning back to her computer.

Rip looked down at her asking, “Brother?”

“Well, mom basically adopted you and Jonas,” Lily reminded him, “So, brother.”

Rip waited outside while the doctor gave Lily a check-up.

“Gideon,” he called, “Any luck contacting Clarissa?”

“Not yet, Captain,” she told him, “She is not home at the moment. It’s possible she has turned her mobile phone off or it has lost power. I am working on ways to locate her, Captain and will let you know the moment I have.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” Rip smiled, looking up when the door to Lily’s room opened.

“Mr Hunter?” she greeted him, “You can go back in. But it’s going to be some time before the baby makes an appearance.”

Rip nodded and slid back into the room finding Lily changed into a nightdress and sitting in the bed.

“Gideon is still trying to find your mother,” he assured as he moved to her side, “Do you need anything?”

Lily shook her head, “Will you stay?”

Rip took her hand, “Of course. I will be here until Clarissa arrives.”

Lily cried out at her latest contraction, gripping Rip’s hand tightly. She’d been in labour for several hours now and Rip had only left her side to make sure Joe could pick up Jonas from Evelyn and Kevin’s house.

“Captain,” Gideon spoke up suddenly, “I have finally managed to contact Mrs Stein. She will be with you soon.”

“That’s good news,” Rip smiled, turning to Lily who was looking up at him hopefully, “Your mother is on her way.”

Lily let out a sigh of relief, “Oh that’s wonderful, tell Gideon I said thanks.”

“She can hear you,” Rip assured.

Nodding Lily’s next contraction came quickly, and she let out another cry. The doctor and midwife appeared suddenly just before two familiar faces appeared behind them.

“Mom,” Lily cried, “Dad?”

Martin Stein smiled at her, “Did you think I’d miss this. Gideon contacted me and I came as soon as I could.”

Rip slowly eased out the room, leaving the Stein family to their happy event.

*********************************************

Jonas held Rip’s hand as they walked through the corridors of the hospital to Lily’s room. The little boy had been quiet since hearing Lily had had her baby. Rip hoped he was just sorting out the information in his head, the way Miranda would whenever she came across something new and nothing was worrying him.

“Daddy?” Jonas spoke up just as they reached the room.

“Yes?”

Jonas gave him a small frown, “Do I have to like the baby?”

Rip crouched down so he was facing his son, “Why do you think you won’t like him?”

The little boy shrugged.

“I think there’s a reason,” Rip said, gently rubbing his son’s arms comfortingly.

Jonas shook his head again with a small pout on his face.

“Okay,” Rip said, “I need you to talk to me, Jonas. If there is something bothering you, then you need to tell me so I can help.”

The little boy chewed his lip for a minute before whispering, “Will Grandma still love me?”

“What?” Rip asked stunned as it was not what he expected.

“Lily is her real daughter, so the baby is her real grandson,” Jonas explained his reasoning, “She doesn’t need me anymore.”

Rip picked his son up and hugged him tightly, “Your grandma loves you no matter what. And although she loves the new baby too, it doesn’t mean she loves you any less.”

Jonas stared at him disbelieving.

“Come on,” Rip kissed his son’s forehead, “We’re here to see Lily.”

Putting Jonas back down and opening the door to the room Rip smiled at the scene before him. Lily was sitting up in bed while Martin was cooing over his grandson and Clarissa was look at some of the presents sitting around the room.

“Hi,” Lily grinned at them.

“There you are,” Clarissa grinned moving to them and opening her arms to Jonas for a hug. The little boy ran to her instantly and smiled as he was wrapped in a tight embrace. When Clarissa let him go, she smiled, “Do you want to meet your new little cousin?”

“Cousin?” Jonas asked doubtfully.

Clarissa stroked his hair, “Of course. I’m your grandma and I’m his grandma too. So, that means that you’re cousins.”

Rip smiled as Clarissa soothed his son’s fears easily before taking him over to where Martin sat.

“Jonas,” Clarissa said softly, “This is Ronnie.”

Rip watched as his son gently touched his finger to the little boy’s hand which was gripped tightly by the baby boy and the expression of amazement that covered Jonas’ face.

“Hello, Ronnie,” Jonas said, glancing at Clarissa for a moment before saying, “I’m Jonas and I’m your big cousin.”


End file.
